mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skirmish at the Stone Tower Temple
The 'Skirmish at the Stone Tower Temple '''was a key conflict in the Dimentio Incident. It took place on August 15, 2015 and involved the Assassin Brotherhood and their allies along with the Dimensional Army. Cause After Dimentio nearly destroyed Smashville and captured Anju Diana and Jason Kenway, Assassin Connor Kenway and his allies (including his grandfather Edward Kenway, viligante Bruce Wayne, and [[Aquila|''Aquila]]'' captain Robert Faulkner) journeyed to Termina as they believed that Nicholas Kenway, an ancestor of Connor's, would be able to help them. They arrived at Clock Town and purchased some items like bombs and ropes. Connor is also noted for rejecting the help of the Bombers during his trip around Clock Town, as they were just kids. The group then ventured into the Clock Tower where Nicholas (also known as the Happy Mask Salesman) had set up a base similar to Batman's Clock Tower in Gotham City. Though Nicholas was unable to help them, believing his presence would give away to the Dimensional Army they were there, he said that an ancient and powerful Majora Stela would be at the Stone Tower Temple. The salesman had locked some of the powers of the infamous Majora's Mask inside the stela in case they would be needed. Unfortunately, Dimentio already knew about the Majora Stela due to his time meditating in Termina more than a thousand years ago so he had already dispatched key members of his Dimensional Army (including Bayonetta Cereza, Charles Lee, and Jason Todd) to the Temple. Connor decided to recruit his old allies Cremia Kleberg and Romani Kleberg to join the search for the Stele due to their skills at shooting and stealth. Upon entering the Temple, the group had to bypass a large group of hypnotized Koopas that were loyal to Dimentio. Using Batman's gadgets and Romani's childlike innocence, they were able to get through. To their shock, they were surrounded by a room filled with fake Majora Stele. Connor soon determined that the real one was gone. Soon, they were stopped by Bayonetta and Charles, who were not surprised at all to see Connor's attempt to get the Majora Stele. It turned out they had already found out and took it so that it could not be used against Dimentio. Battle An intense struggle inside the chamber of the fake stele prompted Connor to demand that Romani and Faulkner leave and get themselves to safety. Edward managed to snatch the real Majora Stele out of the hands of Bayonetta and get outside the Temple, as he was trying to get to the ''Aquila. However, while they were still inside the Temple, the Aquila ''had been destroyed by Koopa and Inferno forces, leaving them stranded. Edward was forced to run back inside the Temple with Romani, Faulkner, and the Majora Stele. During the battle, Jason Todd quickly revealed that he was not actually on the side of the Dimensional Army and joined his former partner Batman in combat. Together, they quickly finished off many of the winged Inferno demons, making them dissolve into dust. Near the end of the brief conflict, Connor quickly called Achilles Davenport on his comlink to send Assassin support as he believed that they were clearly fighting a losing battle. Suddenly, Bayonetta appeared in front of him, holding a gun to Romani's head. If Edward didn't give her the Majora Stele, Romani would perish. Much to the disagreement of his friends (even Cremia), Edward gave Bayonetta the stele. Thankfully, right on time, Assassins (including Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze) arrived and began pummeling the soldiers. To Connor's surprise, Nicholas arrived too. He began using his magic to destroy Inferno troops and Koopas, even though the kindly mask salesman was usually not one to show violent tendencies. Near the end of the battle, Bayonetta kicked Edward and managed to grab ahold of the Majora Stele. Since it had the power of Majora's Mask inside, she used it to kill the the normally immortal Nicholas Kenway. Connor watched as one of the first Kenways ever died in front of his eyes. He chased after Bayonetta and nearly killed her until Dimentio appeared and stopped him. Dimentio attempted to murder Connor until the ancient father of the jester, Eldream appeared to end the conflict. Eldream had an intense battle with Dimentio and demanded that Connor and his friends escape while they had the chance. The group escaped and fled on Edward's ship, the [[Jackdaw|''Jackdaw]] which Kenway had called during the skirmish. Aftermath After the skirmish, the Majora Stela was accidentally thrown overboard and lost to the ocean near the Great Bay. The Jackdaw ''reaches top speed and sails away. Romani and Cremia are forced to come along and abandon their ranch. During the escape, Edward receives a hologram transmission from the Assassin Brotherhood. Ezio managed to catch a recording of a hypnotized Koopa detailing an attack on Decalburg of the Mushroom Kingdom to Bayonetta. The Mushroom Kingdom was immediately notified of the attack and given time to prepare. The Battle of Toad Town would come four days later. The crew decided to set sail for Surfshine Harbor, the nearest port of Decalburg. They soon eyed some ships owned by the Dimensional Army that were preparing to gun down the ''Jackdaw. The Assault Near Surfshine Harbor followed. Category:Event Category:Dimentio Incident Category:Conflict